


And when I'm with you I turn all shades of pink

by demipunk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/F, Fluff, Girls' Night, Road Trips, Sunsets, implied college AU, its camping but theyre bad at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demipunk/pseuds/demipunk
Summary: A fluffy Pipabeth one shot involving a long car ride, a cliff by the beach, a subtle Ferris Bueller reference, and mint chapstick, because I am a very soft wlw tonight
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	And when I'm with you I turn all shades of pink

“Wanna hear something crazy?” 

Her girlfriend’s voice broke through the quiet rhythm of the water lapping at the rocks below them, pulling Annabeth away from her thoughts as she looked down at Piper’s head in her lap, “Is it _‘something crazy’_ I’d enjoy or that would unsettle me?”

“Oh, c’mon,” Piper laughed, and her smile made Annabeth’s chest going lighter as it crinkled the corners of her eyes, “I thought we agreed my  _ ‘fun facts’ _ phase was funny?”

“Sometimes, yeah. But there's a line between funny and  _ ‘Hey babe, did you know butterflies taste with their feet?’ _ ” Annabeth gave an exaggerated shudder.

It only kept Piper laughing, winding down with a sigh, “Okay, okay, I’ll admit that was too weird and I won’t do it again.”

Annabeth hummed in response, “Then you have permission to proceed with  _ ‘something crazy.’ _ ” 

“So, I know rationally that driving for the past 3 hours-” 

“- 4 hours, Pipes.” Annabeth corrected her as she started to play with Piper’s choppy brown hair.

“Alright, driving for the past  _ 4 _ hours, it should’ve been exhausting, especially with the rest of the girls sharing the ride with us,” With an undeniable sincerity Piper replied, “But somehow, I feel like it went by _stupid_ fast.”

Tilting her head up to look across the water, Annabeth had to agree. The ride had been relaxing in a way she hadn’t expected either. Something about the sun on her face through the passenger window and warm wind coming in made it easier to disregard Rachel and Hazel’s harmless bickering over the aux cord from the backseat. 

( _ ‘We have listened to Tessa Violet for long enough!’ Hazel had protested, plugging in her phone, ‘It's my turn, and we’re putting on Florence!’ _

_ ‘Fine, but if you don’t queue up ‘Kiss With A Fist’ first to ease us in then you are gonna force me into my feelings!’ Rachel replied with a feigned annoyance, but Annabeth could hear her smile, ‘And after some of her I’m switching us back to Beach Bunny!’ _

_ Hazel groaned, ‘Seriously?’ _

_ ‘It’s thematic!’ Rachel was so insistent, Piper nearly missed their exit. _ )

“Maybe it’s easier to enjoy the journey when it’s not too urgent— We could’ve gotten here an hour later, and the stars would still be out anyway by the time we got here,” Annabeth took a deep breath, closing her eyes against the faint mist of saltwater tinged air as a particularly strong wave broke on the shore, “But… I do think it’s nice that we made it in time for the sunset, it’s a pretty good opening before the meteor shower starts.”

“You can thank my disregard for speeding limits, babe.” Piper raised a hand to her chest, looking far too pleased with herself.

Annabeth replied in a deadpan half-quote, “Yeah— _Piper McLean, you’re my hero._ ” 

Unfortunately, the tone lost some of its sarcastic bite when it was paired with laying her hand over Piper’s. Their fingers fit together with a pleasant familiarity yet simultaneously in such a way that never got tired. Annabeth could’ve stayed with her hand interlocked with Piper’s own for hours without complaint. 

Piper’s response kept the same confident lightness, “Listen, I think you should realize how big of a deal you are to me that I’m willing to break the law to get you where you want to be.”

“I do appreciate that,” Annabeth raised a brow as she looked down at Pipers smirk, “But don’t expect me to become the Bonnie to your Clyde in the future, alright?”

“Duly noted,” Piper shrugged, adjusting herself to get her own peek towards the water, “We should do this more often. It’s pretty great to get to see two beautiful things at the same time; This sunset goes perfectly with you.” 

Something about the comment made Annabeth grateful they were already sitting down, her heart skipping momentarily as she blushed. She loved when Piper talked like this, and had to agree on the complimentary beauty— The way the sky was mixed hues of pink and purple as the last dregs of sunlight that were glowing against Piper’s gorgeous brown skin made it look like she was being lit from within. Speaking softly, she tugged against Piper’s hand, “Hey, get up.”

Piper roused, turned back to fully face her, “What, are your legs falling asleep?”

“No,” Annabeth said, leaning down towards her to make it easier, “But I want something, and you’re a good girlfriend and aren’t gonna make me bend down that far.”

Piper caught the hint with a grin, raising herself to meet Annabeth halfway, pressing her forehead against hers, “And what would that be?”

“How about you guess,” She moved to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Piper’s ear, brushing her hoop earring as she gently cupped the sharp line of her jaw, “And I’ll let you know if you got it right.”

Piper leaned in to brush her nose against Annabeth’s, “How’s this for a guess?” 

Backlit by the edge of the sun of the horizon, Piper’s kiss was soft, pressing against Annabeth as she cupped her own hand against the back of Annabeth's head, cushioned by her blonde curls. The gentleness was met with Annabeth smiling into it, humming approvingly before Piper pulled away. Her thumb moved to brush up Piper’s cheekbone, “Actually, I wanted to see if you had a fun fact that wouldn’t freak me out, but I think that guess was better.”

It took a beat for Piper to react, breaking into a briefly obnoxious laugh before covering it with her hand, eventually finding the breath to reply, “You’re the worst.” 

“And you’re willing to become a criminal for me at my worst,” Annabeth gray eyes twinkled with her smile, “I think it's a great match personally.”

Piper was going to reply, but got interrupted by Rachel rounding the corner to get around the jeep, craning her neck to look for them before realizing Annabeth was sitting with her back against the tire, overlooking the cliff. “If you two lovebirds are all set canoodling over here, we might-maybe-sorta-kinda could use a hand- or 4- back here.”

Scowling slightly Annabeth rose, brushing any dirt off the back of her denim skirt as she did, “What are you implying?”

Hazel yelled towards them, “Hey, I think we might’ve broken the tent?”

“ _ ‘Think’ _ you did as in possibly, or  _ ‘think’ _ as in definitely?” Piper only got up to a kneel before stretching her arms above her head. The sleeves of Annabeth’s MIT hoodie (stolen at some point months ago and never asked back) fell down her forearms slightly, exposing row after row of colorful bracelets made on nights when Annabeth needed company studying, and Piper needed something to keep her awake. 

Rachel pursed her lips, looking away, “That depends on if suddenly, totally not because of our doing, this weird bendy part actually  _ shouldn’t _ be bendy.”

Annabeth sighed as she begrudgingly walked away to join the bare bones of the campsite the other girls had offered to set up. Trailing after her, Rachel put up the defense that she’d never really been camping, and there was  _ ‘a bit of a difference between the furnished log cabins she’d vacationed in as a kid and actual girl scout-esque tents set up on a clearing on a cliff.’ _

Touching her lips gently with a smile, Piper could feel the remnants of Annabeth’s minty chapstick having been rubbed off on her. She always liked when her wrong guesses yielded answers that still felt perfectly right anyway. 


End file.
